


"Captain Jensen"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Fun, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen shaves his goatee and his girlfriend, Quinn, is convinced that he looks like a certain Marvel superhero!





	"Captain Jensen"

**Author's Note:**

> Ask from @sashafoxx : What if jensen shaved off his goatee one day and when quinn sees him clean-shaven she says, "hey babe, did anyone ever tell you you look *just* like chris evans?" x'D

Quinn was struggling, but she had managed to unlock her front door with two large grocery bags in her arms and close it behind her. But then she took two steps into her condo and tripped over a mysterious large bulky object sitting on the floor by her feet. 

Her grocery bags went flying as she very ungracefully fell to the ground with a loud thud. Knocking all of the air out of her lungs.

Quinn laid there stunned and watched her oranges and cans of coconut water roll along her hardwood floor. What the fuck just happened, she thought to herself?

Her knee and elbow were a little sore, but her pride hurt a lot worse. Duke and Daisy must have heard all of the chaos that their mom had caused because they galloped down the hallway and started to lick her face. It was early in the afternoon; the kids were still in school and Jensen was away on a mission, otherwise she’d never live her clumsiness down.

“Stap, stap!” she giggled and pushed her two little dogs away.

What the fuck did I trip over, Quinn silently cursed to herself. She felt like such an ass. She pushed herself off the ground and discovered that the culprit was Jensen’s army duffle bag.  

Her bitter mood completely vanished. That meant that Jensen was HOME!!

Quinn was not expecting him home for at least few more days. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on him. First to hug him, then to strangle him for leaving his stuff laying around.

She quickly collected the food that the dogs might be able to eat off the floor and stashed everything away safely on the kitchen counter as fast as she could and set off to find her man.

“Jake?” she called out as she walked down the hall. Her knee started to hurt a little bit more, but she sucked it up and started to limp a little and favored her other leg.

She heard no reply as she entered their bedroom, but she did hear the sound of their shower running in their ensuite bathroom and a giant toothy smile stretched across her face.

Quinn crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway of their bathroom and listened to Jensen sing “Can’t Stop Believing” by Journey at the top of his lungs. Fuck, she loved that man, she mused as she smiled in the steamy bathroom.

_ “...for a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on, and on, and on….” _

Quinn kept spying on him through the foggy glass shower door and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Jensen was really giving it his all, she was impressed. She couldn’t carry a tune to save her life. She loved her goofball so much. There was a big part of her that wanted to jump in that shower with him, and another part of her that was enjoying the show.

He came home safe, she told herself. She let that knowledge sink in and her heart swelled.

_ “Strangers. Waiting. Up and down the boulevard…” _

“Fuck all this special ops shit, babe.” she called out and noticed him startle when she made her presence known. “We should hit the road Partridge Family style. Coop can play guitar. Jackson on drums…we’d make a  _ killing! _ ”

“Ha!” Jensen barked and rinsed out his hair. “And what would your special musical talent be, Qball?”

“I got nuttin’. Back up dancer? Maybe I could look cute and shake a tambourine. How hard can that be?”

“Oh, you’d be shakin’ somethin’.” Jensen laughing and turned off the shower.

Jensen couldn’t wait to get his hands on his girl. That past week had been fast and furious and he was looked forward to some downtime with his family.

He took one step out of the shower and was surprised to hear her gasp as soon as she saw him. He suspected that she had been listening to him sing in the shower for a while and wasn’t sure what had her so worked up.

“YOU SHAVED!” she practically screamed. It was as if a different man was stepping out of her shower. She blinked a few times and tried to figure out who he reminded her of.

Jensen ran his hand over his jaw and smiled his shy smile.

“Yeah. It was for the mission. Undercover shit, ya know?”

Jensen couldn’t tell if she was mad or just shocked. She just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

“Dude, relax. It’ll grow back.”

“It had fuckin’ better!” she admonished. “I loved that goatee.”

Quinn was adorable when she pouted. Jensen forgot all about reaching for a towel and took two long strides to her and kissed her hard. She struggled for a second and giggled against his lips. He was completely soaking her clothes. But she soon moaned into his mouth and gave into her hunger and matched his passion as she kissed him back. She missed him so much, she could change into drier clothes later.

Her mind went fuzzy as they kissed. Their hands were everywhere and she could feel his erection growing against her hip. She wished she could stay in the moment, but she couldn’t figure out who he reminded her of now that his facial hair was gone.

It felt like she was kissing another person. Jensen still kissed the same way and his lips tasted the same as before. But that familiar scratch was gone and replaced by a smoothness that she had never felt before with him.

“Wow. Welcome home.” she hummed and let her fingers dance along his sides until they found their way to his naked ass.

“I missed the shit outta you, babe.” he groaned.

Quinn rubbed her nose along his and felt a fresh stab of pain coming from her knee when she shifted her weight onto her sore leg. She suddenly remembered where the pain had come from and remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him.

She impulsively gave a loud resounding slap to his ass that made Jensen jump so high that he nearly crushed her against the wall.

“Fuck! Dude!” he called out. He was still dripping wet and that shit hurt.

“I nearly killed myself on your duffle bag, hot shot.” she growled through her teeth and rubbed where she had spanked him.

She looked up at him and couldn’t believe how different he looked without his goatee. She kissed his bare chin and rubbed her lips against his jaw.

“I survive a whole undercover mission without getting a scratch on me and come home and get beat up by my girlfriend.” he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Damn straight. I’m the only one that gets to beat you up.” she teased and continued to sooth where she had spanked him. She really didn’t want to hurt him, he’s spanked her a lot harder in the past.

“You deserved it, punk.” she poked a finger at his damp chest. “That shit hurt. I totally wiped out and fucked up my knee. I was bring in the groceries and didn’t see it laying there. You’re worse than Coop and Jack sometimes.”

“I’m sorry, Qball.” he sung out with a sigh and hugged her tight. “I really needed a shower and I was totally stoked to be home. I’ll grab it in a minute.”

She rested her cheek against his damp chest hair and sighed. He sounded and smelled like the same man but there was something about him that made her think of someone else. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I forgive you...begrudgingly.” she teased.

Jensen kissed the top of her head and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Quinn watched it tent around his impressive erection and licked her lips.

It wasn’t till he started to brush his teeth by the sink that it hit her.

“Hey babe, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Chris Evans?”

“Fack off.” Jensen scoffed with his toothbrush still in his mouth. “I’m better lookin’ than that pretty boy.”

“Wow...” Quinn hummed as she limped over to him and ran her fingers up his damp back. That’s exactly who he looked like.

“Ahhh. I see how it is.” he teased with a laugh. “You sound like Casey. She a big Captain America fan, too.”

“Hmmm. I likey.” she grinned and kissed him between his shoulder blades. “Can I call you Captain?”

“Knock yourself out, I am a Captain.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held them there with his free hand.

“What about Cap?”

Jensen rinsed out his mouth and caught on to what she really meant.

“Fack off! You wanna pretend I’m Captain America?”

Quinn giggled and kissed his back again. She shifted her weight to her other leg and winced in pain. Jensen caught her pained expression in the mirror and remembered what she said about the wipe out that his duffle bag had caused. She must not have been joking about it fucking up her knee.

“Come ‘er, QBall.”

Jensen spun around and scooped her up into his arms and carried her wedding style into their bedroom, causing his towel to fall to the floor.

“Oh, Captain America! My hero!” she laughed before he threw her down on their bed.

“Ok. So how does this work, my little Marvel nerd?” he asked as he pulled her jeans and panties off her. “Do I need a cape or a onesie?”

His laughter was cut short when he saw her knee. An ugly purple bruise was starting to form against her pale skin. He kissed it softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“No silly. Captain America doesn’t have a cape. He has a shield and some super soldier serum.”

“Shields are lame.” he laughed and looked up at her. “But you’re gunna get some of my super solider serum, baby.”

“You’re so gross!” she laughed.

“Hey, I thought I was your hero?” he mocked offence.

“You still are.” she purred and pulled him up to her lips by his dog-tags. “My dirty, dirty hero...now gimme some sugar Captain Jensen.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
